


Continued Silence

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are starting to start over, but not everything is easy in Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Try to hear my voice, you can leave me, now it’s’ your choice. Maybe if I fall asleep, I won’t breathe right maybe if I leave tonight, I won’t come back._

_I said it before, I won’t say it again. Love is a game to you. It’s not pretend. Maybe if I fall asleep, I won’t breath right._

For the last six months Derek Hale has been spending his time getting to know his son, even though he hasn’t really missed that much. Things with Stiles had been going a lot better, they weren’t together yet. Stiles wasn’t ready for that just yet. His divorce was pushed through a lot faster than he had thought possible and Isaac moved out, taking Kyle with him. Derek was allowed to see him whenever he wanted to.

“Have you talked to Keith and Isaac yet about Kyle?” Stiles asked. Derek and Stiles had taken Sam to the park for a day of relaxation. They were all sitting on a beach blanket. Samuel resting between them.

“I haven’t. Every time he calls I ignore it. I don’t think I can handle it right now. He lied to me.”

“And you lied to him as well. No one’s innocent in this situation Derek. You need to talk to him. To figure stuff out. Kyle is the innocent party in this and I know you don’t want to see him get hurt.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last short chapter. I just wanted to build this up without giving out too much.

**love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.** **”**

 

Derek listened to Stiles. He would talk to Isaac. It’s what they need to do. It was the adult thing to do.

“You’re here.” Isaac said when he opened the door for Derek later that week. “I didn’t think you would show.”

Derek walked into the home. It was similar to the one they shared. “Stiles told me that it would be the adult thing to do.”

“Right. Stiles.” Isaac said gloomily. He walked into the living room, Derek followed. He noticed something. Isaac had put on a lot of weight. His belly sticking out and cheeks were reddish. He sat down on the couch, waddling along the way. Derek sat opposite of him.

“I thought you were sticking to your diet.” Derek said. Isaac rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean---“

“Whatever. I eat when I’m upset and you…that has been nothing but upsetting.”

“Yeah well you’re no saint. You cheated on me _before_ we got married and still lied to me about Kyle. Speaking of, how is he? I know I haven’t seen him lately.”

“He misses you. He’s with Keith right now but you can stick around until they get back. Do you want something to eat? To drink?” Isaac asked as he got up and Derek stood as well.

“Yeah. A drink.”

He followed him into the kitchen.

“We should really talk about this. All four of us. Maybe like over dinner or something. The kids are the main priority right now.”

“I know.” Isaac opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade that he had made earlier that day. He handed it to Derek.

“We can do it this weekend. Keith has the weekend free. Then we can talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_Previously on Continued Silence:_

_“Have you talked to Keith and Isaac yet about Kyle?” Stiles asked. Derek and Stiles had taken Sam to the park for a day of relaxation. They were all sitting on a beach blanket. Samuel resting between them._

_“I haven’t. Every time he calls I ignore it. I don’t think I can handle it right now. He lied to me.”_

_“And you lied to him as well. No one’s innocent in this situation Derek. You need to talk to him. To figure stuff out. Kyle is the innocent party in this and I know you don’t want to see him get hurt.”_

_\---_

_“I thought you were sticking to your diet.” Derek said. Isaac rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean—“_

_“Whatever. I eat when I’m upset and you…that has been nothing but upsetting.”_

_“Yeah well you’re no saint. You cheated on me before we got married and still lied to me about Kyle. Speaking of, how is he? I know I haven’t seen him lately.”_

_“He misses you. He’s with Keith right now but you can stick around until they get back. Do you want something to eat? To drink?” Isaac asked as he got up and Derek stood as well._

_“Yeah. A drink.”_

_He followed him into the kitchen._

_“_ _We should really talk about this. All four of us. Maybe like over dinner or something. The kids are the main priority right now.”_

_“I know.” Isaac opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade that he had made earlier that day. He handed it to Derek._

_“We can do it this weekend. Keith has the weekend free. Then we can talk.”_

_\--_

 

**"Above all, don't lie to yourself. The man who lies to himself and listens to his own lie comes to a point that he cannot distinguish the truth within him, or around him, and so loses all respect for himself and for others. And having no respect he ceases to love.** **“**

\--

“Can you watch him for me?” Stiles asked Lydia that weekend. “Derek and I are going to have an adult conversation with Keith and Isaac and I don’t want Sam there to hear all of that.”

“It’s not like he’ll know what you’re saying. But yeah, I’ll watch him.” She smiled taking the little boy in her arms. “I hope everything turns out okay with you. Well better than what happened. With all of you.”

“Yeah, Me too.”

\--

They sat around the table. Keith and Isaac sitting on the same side and Derek and Stiles sitting across from them. The ice inside of the tea was melting. No one spoke in five minutes since they arrived.

“I guess the first thing we want to talk about is the birth certificate.” Derek added. “I don’t’ want to take that away from Keith. I think we should change it. Put his name on it.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Keith asked. “I know you consider him your son.”

“I don’t consider, he is. In every way that counts. But you didn’t know about him. Because of Isaac. You deserve this at least. I don’t have a problem with it.”

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment. He would have to get that done too. He hadn’t put a father down on Sam’s, didn’t want to. But now that he was doing this he thought maybe, Derek should put his name down.

“So is that all? Is that all we need to talk about?” Isaac asked a bit too nervously. He was shifting in his seat. Derek noticed.

“Actually no. We also need to talk about a few other things. Like one, why in the hell did you cheat on me? I thought you were over him.”

Isaac looked down. “I—I thought that I was. But I don’t know. He showed up, told me not to marry you, that you were the wrong guy for me. I was weak Derek. And when I found out that I was pregnant. That’s when I knew how much I loved you and didn’t want to lose you.”

“So you lied to be about a baby that I thought was mine. Did you ever think about the consequences? This would come out eventually and then what? I can’t believe you.” Derek snorted. “This was the dumbest thing you have ever done.”

“I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Well you did anyway. And it doesn’t excuse you for it either.”

Isaac stood up, the anger he had been holding back coming to the surface. Yeah what he did was horrible and possibly worse than what Derek did, but he cheated too.

“And what about you? You cheated on me. While we were married. With this toothpick over here.” Isaac pointed to Stiles who stared at him confused.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“You. Is that what you want Derek? Someone skinny? Is that why you cheated?”

Derek stood as well. “What does this have to do with anything Isaac?”

“Even when we started dating I saw it. I was always a bit heavier than those that you dated. Our third date you were checking out that waitress. I saw it. You always wanted someone skinny so when Stiles came back into the picture it was just perfect. That’s why I told you the baby was yours. As long as I had your child you wouldn’t leave me. That’s why I did everything that I did.”

Isaac began to break down and Keith pulled him down to hug him.

“Your weight. Is that what all of this was about?” Keith asked. “Even when we were together you were that way. You always see yourself that way. You aren’t like that Isaac. You’re so perfect that you don’t even realize it.”

“And that’s not why I slept with him. I realized that I still love him. I should have come clean to you about my feelings. I should have but I didn’t. I lied to you and I’m sorry for that.”

\--

 

 _Would you save me or leave me behind_  
Don't say maybe you don't know what I'd do  
I put it on the line cause we all  
Looked through your diary  
Tell me everything you know  
Before I go before I gooo...  
  
Set this whole town on fire  
Take you with me to watch it burn  
is this what you wanted  
Look at what you started  
  


 

They took a break, allowed for Isaac to collect himself before continuing with their discussion.

“His weight. That’s why he did what he did.” Stiles whispered. “All of this because of that?”

“Isaac has always had body image issues. His father used to beat him up because of it remember.”

Stiles nodded. He did. His father was a brutal man, Isaac would have bruises all over his body and he thought no one noticed. But everyone did, no one said a word about it. 

“That’s still no excuse. He could have talked to someone about it. He could have gotten help. He lied to both you and Keith about that little boy.”

 

_

“Tell him.” Keith sighed. “Or we’re going to be going through this all over again. Is that what you want? To do this all again. He’ll hate you even more if you do. And I’m sure he’s noticed.”

Isaac shook his head. “He hasn’t.”

“Either way. Tell him or I will.”

 

\--

 “Is that everything we’ve discussed? Got everything out?” Stiles asked. “We’re good?”

Keith looked at Isaac. He didn’t say anything. So Keith did. “Actually it’s not. Isaac has something to say to you Derek. And it’s important that he does get this out. Isaac?”

“Keith, Please. Don’t make me. Please. Not now.”

“It needs to be said, right now. It’s the only way.”

“What?” Derek inquired. “What needs to be said? What’s so important?”

“Please don’t hate me. At least any more than you do now.”

“Spit it out Isaac.”

“Well. You asked if I was putting on weight. And well, I am but not for the reason you think. Shortly after we split, I—I’m pregnant Derek. With your child. And I’m sure it’s yours.”

\--

Would you take me so far away from here  
 **I'm not crazy for crawling back to you**  
I wonder all the time  
When your all alone  
Do you wonder where I am  
I can be where you want  
Just say the right words  
But you won’t  
  
So I'll  
Set this whole town on fire  
Take you with me to watch it burn  
Is this what you wanted  
Look at what you started

  
 _Set this whole town on fire_  
Take you with me to watch it burn  
Is this what you wanted  
Look at what you started  
  
Then it hit me  
Should I go that far  
For a girl doesn't ever  
Really know what she wants  
  
Then it hit me  
Should I go that far  
For a girl doesn't ever  
Really know what she wants  
  
  
  
Derek stood still for a moment. Stiles looked between the two.

“Keith we should give them a moment alone. How about we go into the kitchen?” Stiles suggested. Keith nodded and the two walked out of the living room, leaving them alone.

“You’re what?” Derek said softly, not believing this. He thought maybe this was lie. Isaac was good at this.

“I’m pregnant. Six months along. And I know what you’re thinking. Trust me. It’s yours. This child is yours. I’m not lying.”

“Six months? You’re six months? And you’re just now deciding to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I was. I was honestly I was.”

“What? When the kid went off to college?” Derek yelled. Isaac shrank, memories of his father flooding back.

“No Derek. Please. Don’t yell at me. You know I don’t like it when people yell at me. Calm down Derek.”

Derek relaxed. “I’m sorry. I am. I just—just when things were going semi normal for us this happens. Does Keith know?”

“Yeah. He does. You should tell Stiles. If he haven’t heard already. No more secrets between us.”

=

Derek and Stiles drove to Lydia’s in silence. He needed to see his son right now.

“So he’s pregnant?” Stiles asked. He knew what this meant for them. They couldn’t be together right away.

“Yeah. Six months along.” Derek said. “He said he was going to tell me but I don’t believe that.”

“Derek—Don’t.”

“What? Don’t what? He lied to me about Kyle and now he kept this one from me. Who know?”

“But he told you Derek. He could have kept it but he didn’t and now you have another child coming into the world. I’m sure you’re going to be the best father to this one as well.”

“What about us?”

“What about us?” Stiles began to play with the hem of his shirt while looking out the window. He knew what he meant.

“Stiles. I told you. I still love you. I want to be with you. This shouldn’t change our relationship.”

“I know that. But we shouldn’t rush into anything just yet.”

“Okay Stiles. Whatever you say.”

\--

“Well that went pretty well. “Keith spoke. He handed Isaac a glass of water. “Well as anything could go despite the circumstances.”

“I don’t think he hates me any more than he did before.” Isaac mumbled. “Even when I told him about the baby. He seems okay with it.”

“Why would he hate you? Yeah you lied about the child for six months. But you told him, you told him. That’s all that matters. He’s going to be fine with it. He needs to be. There’s another child in the picture. Both of you have to deal with whatever shit you’ve got going on.”

“Don’t you think I know that? But I don’t know what to do now. All of this has just gone to hell. Everything has gone to hell so quickly.”

\--

“He looks pissed. I take it everything didn’t go well?” Lydia was standing in the kitchen with Stiles, Derek was in the living room with Jackson and Sam watching the game on television.

“No. Everything went fine. At least until Isaac told us a bombshell.”

“Ooh and what’s that? Whatever it is, from his expression it can’t be good.”

“It’s not. Well it is. I mean I’m happy for him, both of them actually.”

“Stiles.”

“He’s pregnant Lyd. Isaac is pregnant with Derek’s child and it’s for real this time. He’s six months along.”

“Oh shit. Stiles I’m sorry.”

Lydia reached for her friend and wrapped him in a hug. He wasn’t crying or anything, he was barley upset. It was just the Lydia Martin thing to do.

“It’s fine. Trust me. We’re fine. Everything is going to be okay.”

\--

Derek Hale had a lot to think about that night. His relationship with Stiles, the civility of Isaac and Keith, his children and now another child making its way into his life. He laid in bed, an empty spot next to him. It’s been that way for the last six months. Sometimes Stiles would stay over but when he did he would sleep in the guest bedroom. Same with the boys. He didn’t want them in the bed with him and they had the room right next to his. But tonight was one of those nights where neither showed up and he was alone. He could think.

“What am I going to do?” Derek said to no one in particular. He rubbed one hand over his face before reaching on the bedside table and getting out his book of poems. Yes, tough guy Derek Hale read poems. It was the only thing that calmed him down sometimes and sometimes it would be him to sleep.

He opened the bookmarked page of one of his favorite poets. Hopefully this would help him sleep.

-

****

****_Well, now_  
if little by little you stop loving me  
I shall stop loving you  
Little by little  
if suddenly you forget me  
do not look for me  
for I shall already have forgotten you

 **** _If you think it long and mad the wind of banners that passes through my life_  
And you decide to leave me at the shore of the heart where I have roots  
Remember  
That on that day, at that hour, I shall lift my arms  
And my roots will set off to seek another land

****

“Another baby. You’re going to be a big brother soon sweetheart. How does that sound?” Stiles smiled down at his son. The baby just sat there and smiled back at him. “A big brother. Wow.” Stiles patted the baby’s back until he burped.

The baby gurgled. And let out a small burp. “Ahh. There we go! A big burp for a big boy. And tomorrow we will see daddy. You and Daddy are going to spend your time together and have fun.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Take my hand tonight  
Let’s not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die”

 

\--

Stiles hadn’t talked to Derek in days. He just assumed that he needed time to sort through things and he let him be, instead he took to taking Sam to the park and meeting with Derek’s parents. Talia wasn’t all too thrilled with learning that she had another grandson, and she wasn’t thrilled with Isaac either. It wasn’t too long after Derek found out that the town had found out about Kyle not being Derek’s. She didn’t disapprove of Kyle any less. She still loved him.

“So how are you? I mean I know you and Derek are working your way back to each other.” Talia said. Sam was sitting on her lap. Playing with her fingers. The television was on mute in the background and Stiles could hear Cora and Laura in the kitchen preparing their lunch.

Stiles looked down at his hands. “I’m fine.” He mumbled. It was a lie. He was far from it but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“You don’t look fine. Derek told me about Isaac. About the baby. I know this can’t be easy on you.” She said it lowly, Cora and Laura didn’t know and she didn’t want the secret getting out, Cora was a blabber mouth when it came to her brother. She wanted everyone to know about whatever was going on with him. She saw it as helping and he saw it as her being a pain as a baby sister.

“The baby—it’s a surprise for all of us. But I’m dealing with it. And he’s dealing with it. He’s going to be there every step of the way and I’m going to let him.”

“But you want to be with him. This shouldn’t hinder that.” Talia reached out and touched his hand. “I want to see both of you happy.”

“And we will be. He wants to be with me and I want to be with him. Right now just isn’t a good time.” Stiles mumbled as Sam began to cry. Stiles stood up and picked the tiny child up. “Do you mind if I put him to sleep upstairs?”

“Go ahead. Lunch should be done soon. Come down when you’re ready.”

Stiles nodded and headed upstairs, Sam dozing off in his arms. By the time he reached the spare bedroom that Stiles now noticed was set up for a baby, he laid him down in the bassinet that was in the room.

“Grandma thinks that papa and I shouldn’t let your new baby sister or brother get in the way of us being together. But it’s not. I still love him and he loves me. Right now just isn’t a good time for us to be together. Papa needs to sort things out first before anything happens. And when he does we will be so happy. All of us.”

“Move in with me.”

Stiles jumped at the sound. He turned around to see Derek standing at the door.

“How long have you been there?” Stiles asked placing a blanket over Samuel before moving past Derek and closing the door.

“I came in when you disappeared up the stairs. So what do you say? Move in with me Stiles.”

The two began to walk down the stairs.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon to moving in together?”

“It’s been a long time Stiles. We’ve been apart for so long. I don’t think this is too soon. And it would be better for Samuel. And I’m sure you want to get out of Lydia and Jackson’s.”

It was true. He did. Especially with Sam getting bigger and needing more room. Lydia’s place wasn’t that big and Sam needed his own room.

“Can I think about it?”

“What’s there to think about Stiles? We love each other. “

Stiles sighed. “Isaac. The baby that’s on the way. You sure this is what you want?”

“Isaac and I are nothing anymore. And I will be there for my child. And I want to be there for Sam too. And you. So come on Stiles. Move in with me.”

“Okay.”


End file.
